


At Long Last

by bigfan99



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfan99/pseuds/bigfan99
Summary: When the gang arrives into the 2010's, the boys realise something they hadn't before. Although it could have gotten them killed where they came from, they realised their true feelings... for each other.I'm open for suggestions for the next chapter, if you want your suggestion to be considered, comment on the most recent chapter and I'll do my best to look for ideas that I find interesting.
Relationships: Butchy/Tanner (Teen Beach Movie)
Kudos: 18





	1. Shared Feelings

Butchy/ Tanner: Chapter 1

After emerging into the real world, Butchy had several thoughts that would not have belonged in the 60s movie where he came from. He had undergone several changes too, although he kept his leather outfit and motorbike, as they were a part of him in his mind, and Brady and Mack didn’t seem to care. He had also realised something important. He liked men. Coming from the 1960s into the 2010s didn’t help, as in the 60s, being gay was frowned upon, but where he was now, most people wouldn’t bat an eye at two men walking down the street holding hands. He had also realised that the others were having similar questions and thoughts, and found Tanner acting a bit weirder than he normally was. He was staring into space from the table they had at the very nice place Mack and Brady were letting them use until they could get back to where they came from.

“You okay, you’ve been acting weird lately”, he asked the surfer boy.

“Yeah, I don’t know, ever since we came here, I feel different, and I don’t know why”.

“Same. I realised lots of stuff, like how different the fashion sense is here, I miss my old leather stuff”.

“You still have leather stuff Butchy”.

Right now, Butchy was wearing a tight blue shirt, (which really highlighted his muscles, Tanner noted) a leather jacket, jeans, and some leather boots which made him clomp around like a horse on hard floors, but Butchy liked them. He also wasn’t wearing underwear, as Butchy didn’t really like wearing them and it felt much better not having them on, but he never told anyone that. Butchy felt confident with his own body, his workout routine was really paying off, and he definitely got attention at the gym which he liked. 

“Yeah, I know, but I miss my old motorcycle and Big Momma’s, they had great food too”.

While this was happening, Tanner was really staring at Butchy now, without meaning to. He had come out as gay just over a week after getting here, and it was coming up on a month now, so everyone knew about that, but what they didn’t know was that he was massively into Butchy. Tanner had been sharing a room with Butchy ever since they arrived, since there wasn’t a whole lot of room, so Brady went with Seacat, Lela and Mack, Cheechee by herself (which she didn’t really care about) and that left Butchy and Tanner together. 

“Yeah, life here seems so easy now, but I miss life there too”.

Tanner had also noted that Butchy was confident but not arrogant, and would often come out of the shower in a towel and once completely naked. But he wasn’t arrogant, as when Tanner would do the same, Butchy complimented him, and would often playfully mess with his hair. Tanner really enjoyed those moments, because Butchy wasn’t judging him for being gay, but also wasn’t actively trying to make him feel small. 

“Anyway, you had breakfast? I’m starving” Butchy asked.

“Yeah, just some eggs and bacon”.

“I might have the same” Butchy said before getting up to make them himself.

Tanner also remembered how sexy Butchy looked standing there with wet hair, his nipples erect and his muscles on show. Butchy hadn’t noticed of course, as he was getting his clothes out, but dammit it made so Tanner more erect than he even thought was possible, and under the covers, his erection was invisible.

Meanwhile, Butchy made eggs and bacon, quickly had a chat with Tanner about his motorcycle (while also letting Tanner talk his fair share of surfing even though he had no clue about what he was talking about), ate breakfast, and left to go change into something looser to go to the gym.

Singlet, shorts and sneakers it was, as he left the building to walk to gym for his morning workout. 

After a healthy hour long session focused on his core today, (normally he focused on upper body and legs, but he felt that his core strength could use some work) and quickly went to shower in the locker room before heading back. He was free-balling today, which definitely got attention from the ladies as he worked out, as his shorts didn’t leave much to the imagination, and his cock was almost on full display, which made Butchy have a twinge of self-consciousness, but he was proud of his body, and dammit, he can feel good in his own skin. He jumped in the shower and massaged himself to relax, and lightly played with his cock, just as a tease, and then hopped back out to head home. Butchy had a big cock, by almost anyone’s standards, about 8.5 inches when erect and 4.5 when soft. He was cut which made it even more impressive, and he found that jerking off was almost like having sex (or at least what he thought it would be like, as he was still a virgin at age 18). On his way out, a very pretty woman came over and asked him if he was down to bang, but he politely declined much to her annoyance.

After arriving back home, he noticed Tanner wasn’t in his room, eh, probably in the shower, and he laid down on his bed thinking about himself and Tanner and the gang when said boy emerged from the bathroom, naked. 

Tanner was honestly surprised to see Butchy back, he hadn’t realised the time, but I guess that was fine. Besides, now was his chance to impress Butchy, because hell, why not? He walked towards his bed and bent down, ass facing towards Butchy to pick out some clothes.

Butchy had realised about 2 weeks in that he liked Tanner, he liked him and that was okay, because he knew he was gay. Butchy didn’t mention this of course, but he did note on Tanner’s appearance when he came out of the shower. He definitely had muscle, not as much as him but still muscular, he was adorable and had almost no body hair, which really turned Butchy on. He had managed to figure out how to do a google search with some help from Brady, and googled “gay guy with no body hair” and it came up with a word Butchy had never heard of, twink. Twink? I mean it was definitely a cute name, and it certainly fit Tanner well.  
“You have a really nice ass” Butchy commented.

“Yeah, it’s something I pride myself on” and then Tanner gave it a quick rub.

Butchy couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and gently slapped his ass, and it was soft.

“Damn, that’s hot”.

Tanner softly moaned, but didn’t push further as he didn’t know if this was one of Butchy’s playful moments, or if he was actually into him.

Butchy noted Tanner’s dick, it was about 4 inches soft, but Tanner had managed to keep it cool and hadn’t gotten hard yet. 

Tanner picked out some clothes, quickly put them on, with no underwear, (to impress Butchy) and flopped down onto the bed.

“Hey Tanner, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Well, I was wondering, how did you feel when you admitted you were gay, did it feel freeing?”

“Yeah, I was more nervous than anything but still managed to feel good after admitting it, and you guys showed so much support, and I’m honestly surprised Lela didn’t seem to mind.”

“Huh, because, I feel like, I… might be gay too.?”

What? Butchy was gay? Wow. Tanner always thought that Butchy was a ladies’ man, and Giggles seemed to like him, but I suppose that’s what happens when you’re stuck in the 60s.

“Oh, well, I’m glad you admit it, and I’m proud of you!”

“I also have something else to admit though.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“I’ve seen the way you stare at me, and I know you like me.”

Shit. Had he been that obvious about it? Tanner thought that he was pretty sneaky with that kind of stuff.

“Yeah, you’re right, but I mean how could I not be, those muscles are sexy as, and I love you.”

“Yeah, I do too”

Really? Butchy was into Tanner? He always thought that he was kind of hot, but not hot enough to warrant a crush on him from Butchy. 

“Yes. I’m so glad. But what are we going to do about it?”

“This”.

Then Butchy got up and climbed into Tanner’s bed next to him. 

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Butchy smiled and said.

“Yeah, lying in bed next to crush is nice”

Butchy softly chuckled, God how could he be even sexier when laughing? That deep, sexy voice must help I suppose.

Then Butchy leaned over and kissed Tanner. And he reciprocated.


	2. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a break from writing, and I'm back!  
> With this piece of decent-ish smut literature

Butchy was a really good kisser, Tanner found out. He wasn’t surprised, but damn, he was a REALLY good kisser. Tanner was hard almost immediately, and Butchy noticed. He softly parted their lips.

“I don’t want to take things too quickly, but I can tell you’re horny, and hell, I’m horny as fuck too, so do you want to, have sex?” 

Mostly everyone else was out, and the only one here, Mack, was sleeping after a long day of surfing yesterday and today.

“I never have, and I suppose we could, but do you have a condom?”

“No, do we need one?”

“No, but I would prefer it, as I’m not sure how to do this?”

Okay. I guess we’re going on a quick shopping trip then.

They left as quietly as they could, and walked 3 blocks to get to the convenience store. They walked holding hands, and as Butchy had guessed, no one seemed to care.

They arrived and asked the cashier where the condoms where.  
“Down the store, 3rd aisle, right side. How old are you two?” He said.

“We’re both 18, and thank you.” Tanner replied.

They made their way down the store and reached the condom section. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, or should you fuck me?” Butchy asked.

“Eh. I would like you to fuck me, please, Daddy.”

Tanner had also managed to learn Google and had searched for gay porn and found some daddy content, and he thought that Butchy was a perfect Daddy.

“Oh, am I your Daddy now, you little twink?”

“Yes Daddy”.

Butchy didn’t know what size condom he should wear, but he couldn’t exactly try it on in the store, so he bought 3 boxes of 3 different sizes, Magnum medium, Durex small and Trojan Magnum Large.

The cashier looked at them, and then rung them up.

Butchy had some cash, and payed for them, and left with his new twink boyfriend.

They arrived back home, and Tanner checked on Mack, still asleep, thank God.

They went upstairs, and immediately closed the door and started making out.

“So, I suppose you’re my boyfriend now” Tanner asked.

“Yeah, I’m your sexy daddy boyfriend.” Butchy replied in that sexy voice that turned Tanner on in an instant.

Butchy quickly took his shirt off, and guided Tanner’s hand to his chest, and had him rub his muscles.

Tanner rubbed his abs, ran his hands over his stomach, and gave Butchy’s nipples a little squeeze with elicited a small moan from Butchy.

Butchy threw Tanner’s shirt over his head and kept making out.

That shirt was almost brand new, which also highlighted his muscle, to try and get attention from Butchy, which seemed to work. 

Butchy ran his hands over Tanner’s stomach and also decided to pinch his nipples. He pinched a bit harder than Tanner did, but Tanner just got turned on even more, and made a moaning noise.

“Mmmm, wanna go fuck me Daddy?”

“Course I do” Butchy replied.

They then quickly threw off their pants, and both of them had no underwear, and were both hard as rock. 

“So, you don’t wear underwear either?” Butchy asked

“Well, I normally do, but I was just trying to impress you.”

“Well it worked” Butchy growled.

He then threw Tanner onto his bed, and he noted that Tanner seemed to be similar length to him, but he was much thicker, but Butchy’s was longer, and in porn, that’s all that seemed to matter.

Tanner moaned again. 

Butchy reached into the shopping bag, and pulled out the boxes.

“Which size do you think I am?”

“Large. But first”.

Tanner then sat up, and came over to where Butchy was standing and got down on his knees. He had watched a few blowjob pornos, but they made it look easy, but in front of Butchy’s cock, it seemed like a mammoth task.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll take it slow” Butchy softly replied.

Thank God. Because if Butchy had been like that guy he saw in one porno, he would have shoved his face onto his cock and probably would have ripped his oesophagus.

Tanner inched forward, but he remembered something. He quickly got up and went over to his drawers and pulled out a lube bottle.

“What have you been using that for?” Butchy asked.

“Jerking off. I tried to make it feel like I was having sex, with you”.

“Well, I’m still a virgin myself, but I’ll do my best.”

Wow, Butchy really was full of surprises, Tanner would have thought that he was fucking every day of the week, but he felt better knowing that the first ass he would fuck would be his. 

He put a healthy amount of lube on his cock and quickly worked it around with his hand. Then he put his lips of his tip, and started licking. 

Butchy was moaning already. Butchy didn’t really jerk off a lot, so his cock was extremely sensitive, and he didn’t jerk off a lot for 2 reasons. 1, back in his world, breaks were few and far between, and he would normally just chat with his gang, and 2, he knew that saving up his cum would pleasure him and Tanner even more.

Tanner started bobbing up and down, and Butchy really was moaning now.

“Damn, that feels so good baby.”

“Really?” Tanner looked up and smiled, Butchy nodded.

Tanner kept on bobbing, up and down, up and down.

Butchy didn’t want to cum yet though, so after another minute, he pulled Tanner away from his cock and threw him back onto the bed. 

He reached for the condom box, and pulled out a Trojan Magnum large, he didn’t quite know how to put it on, but he managed to figure it out.

Then he knelt on the bed in front of Tanner and lined up.

“You ready, you little twink?”

“Hell yeah, daddy.”

And with that, he slowly put the tip, in and Tanner resisted a little.

“It’s okay baby, I won’t hurt you”.

Tanner softly moaned in response.

Butchy kept pushing in, slowly, so as to not hurt Tanner. Tanner really appreciated him taking it easy, and damn, Butchy was really enjoyed fucking Tanner’s hole, and it felt… amazing.

“Damn, your hole makes me so horny”

“It’s okay, your big fat cock does the same, I think you can speed up now, I’m comfortable.”

So Butchy did. Tanner felt better than he ever had. Butchy sped up, and was fucking like a professional, even though he was still technically a virgin. 

Butchy quickly pulled out, and Tanner noticed.

“What are you doing?”

“Just a sec.”

Butchy quickly pulled off his condom and resumed fucking Tanner, and he didn’t seem to mind.

“Damn baby, your asshole feels so good. I’m gonna cum real soon.”

“Oh yeah.”

Tanner leaned backwards and made out with Butchy.

Butchy started to pick up the pace a bit. Tanner did notice, but dammit it felt so good. Tanner was gonna cum real soon.

Butchy started tensing up, Tanner noticed and knew what was coming.

“Hold on, I’m so close, let’s cum together”.

Butchy slowed down the smallest amount to prevent himself from cumming but still pleasing Tanner, and it worked.

“Damn, I’m cumming Butchy!”

“Me too, Tanner”.

Tanner shot his load onto the bedsheets. Like Butchy, he never really jerked off or came, as he didn’t care or really notice. The bedsheets quickly soaked through with the massive load Tanner just shot out.

Tanner’s hole quickly filled up with Butchy’s cum, and he took it all in.

“Wow, you cum so much”, Tanner exclaimed as Butchy finally stopped ejaculating.

“Yeah, I don’t really masturbate or cum a lot.” Butchy explained, “I never really had the time, and I thought that it would be better for my first time if I had loads saved up, am I right?”

“Absolutely, that was the most intense fucking orgasm I’ve ever had!”

Butchy pulled out and flopped down next to Tanner on the bed.  
Before they both fell asleep, Butchy stole a quick glance at the time, it was 5 am, plenty of time to sleep before the others arrived back and/or wake up.

If only that was the truth. 

At 7:30, Mack woke up and started checking the bedrooms to see who arrived home, and inevitably checked Butchy and Tanner’s room.

And saw them lying together naked with Tanner curled up to Butchy under the jizz soaked sheets. She screamed and woke the entire house up.

Oh boy, Butchy thought to himself just as everyone arrived at the door to their room, this is one way to come out, I suppose.


End file.
